Classes (Bonds of Blood)
Classes have been modified for the server Bonds of Blood. These changes are documented below. Base classes Barbarians At level 5, barbarians get improved uncanny dodge. This feat can be activated through an item that can be used only once per day. When improved uncanny dodge is activated, the activator becomes immune to sneak attacks for 3 rounds, plus 1 round for every 3 levels in any of the classes that can qualify for improved uncanny dodge. At level 15, barbarians get indomitable will. This ability gives the barbarian +4 to his will saves. Bards Bards have the spell failure caused by wearing armor reduced 10%. In addition, the bard song progression has been modified to combine all bard abilities with positive effects. Furthermore, bards have the ability to scry for information as a wizard or sorcerer (see wizards and sorcerers). Clerics Cleric domain spell-like abilities do not fulfill the requirement to use a scroll because they are handled differently in the engine than normal spells. Several clerical domains have been modified as described below. Animal: The cleric's hold person spell can also hold animals. Death: The cleric can instantly kill any creature, within arm's reach, with fewer hit points than the cleric's roll of (cleric's level)d6. The cleric must make a successful melee touch attack prior to this attempt. Protection: The cleric can gain a +1 bonus to all saves for 1 turn per cleric level. Strength: The cleric can gain a +1 bonus to damage for 1 turn per cleric level. Trickery: The cleric can gain a +4 bonus to hide, move silently, and search for 1 turn per cleric level. War: The cleric can gain a +1 attack bonus for 1 turn per cleric level. Druids Druids have been changed in several ways from the default, with alterations to their spellbook, animal companions, animal empathy skill, and wild shape. Of these, the changes to the spellbook are the simplest, with the summon creature I-IX spells changed to nature's ally I-IX. The progression of animal companions has been changed from gaining 1 hit die for every druid level to gaining 2 hit dice every 3 druid levels. In addition, also at every third level, the animal companion gains +2 armor class, +1 strength, and +1 dexterity. Additional benefits at various druid levels are the following. ;Druid 1: : Defensive spells can be shared. If the animal companion is very close to its master when the master casts a self-targeted buff/protection spell that can be used on other people, then the animal companion also gains the effects of the spell. ;Druid 3: : All animal companions get evasion. ;Druid 6: : All animal companions get a +4 bonus to their will saves. ;Druid 9: : All animal companions get an additional attack per round. ;Druid 15: : All animal companions get improved evasion. Furthermore, druids can change their animal companions at will by using a special tool given to members of the class. The animal empathy skill has been expanded to allow "true domination", which allows a druid (or ranger or shifter) to capture dominated animals for use at a later time. This is accomplished by first dominating the animal with a standard animal empathy check, then succeeding in a second (non-standard) check that is triggered by using a special item. The DC of this second check is either 26 + the animal's hit dice or 30 + the magical beast's hit dice. If this second check is successful, the animal will be placed in the druid's inventory. Animals in inventory can be summoned at any time, with a daily limit of such summonings equal to the summoner's wisdom modifier, capped at 9. True domination can only be attempted on an individual animal once. Once the dominated animal is summoned and its work is complete, it must be released back to nature and can never be redominated again. Wild shape has been altered to reflect the 3.5 edition of the Dungeons & Dragons rules. (Standard NWN is based on the 3.0 edition.) In addition, the spell-like abilities of the various forms have been restricted, with these abilities treated as level 9 spells and uses per day no longer infinite. For example, the spell-like abilities of the elemental shapes can be used once per day at druid level 16, twice at 17, and three times at 19. The new forms are described as follows. The character's current armor and weapon item properties may merge with these forms. *''Wild shape:'' HD 4 forms *''Elemental shape:'' *''Dragon shape:'' HD 32 forms Monks Monks gain no additional speed from monk speed after level 9. In addition, the empty body feat has been changed to produce a sanctuary effect once per day, with a DC of 10 + the monk's level/2 + wisdom modifier. This effect lasts 1 round per 4 monk levels. As taking a single monk level to gain the monk AC bonus is seen by many as an exploit, this bonus has been limited. Any bonus in excess of the character's monk level is canceled out by a penalty on the character's armor. Single-classed monks are exempted from this penalty. Paladins At level 1, a paladin can detect if a creature is evil with an alignment-detection item. Taking a single level of paladin for the save bonus is no longer an option. Divine grace is capped so that it will not provide a bonus larger than the paladin's class level. This is accomplished by canceling the excess bonus with a penalty on the character's armor. Single-classed paladins are exempted from this penalty. Rogues At level 8, rogues get improved uncanny dodge. This feat can be activated through an item that can be used only once per day. When improved uncanny dodge is activated the activator becomes immune to sneak attacks for 3 rounds, plus 1 round for every 3 levels in any of the classes that can qualify for improved uncanny dodge. Rangers At level 1, rangers may use the tracking ability to track enemies within natural terrain. This can be activated via the ranger's tracking device. For every 2 ranger levels, the ranger can track 1 more creature to a maximum of 10. The tracking roll is level + [[wisdom] modifier + 1d20] versus the [[move silently] rank + 1d20]. At level 9, rangers get +4 to their reflex saves. At level 13, rangers get +5 to their hide skill. At level 17, rangers can use their improved stealth mode item to emulate hide in plain sight. The difference between the shadowdancer's hide in plain sight and the ranger's hide in plain sight is that the ranger can only hide in natural terrain above ground. (See shadowdancers for more details.) Rangers have a new feature called true animal domination. (See druids for more details.) Ranger animal companions have been adjusted. (See druids for more details.) Summon creature I-IV spells have been changed to nature's ally I-IV. Wizards and sorcerers Wizards and sorcerers (mages) have modified familiars and may select the type of familiar they summon at any time via their "companion tool". In addition, mages have been given the ability to craft golems and to scry for information. Familiars get approximately half the hit points of their master and an attack bonus equal to their master's, plus the familiar's ability modifier. Their saves and skills are increased to their master's levels if the latter is higher, and their AC increases by 1 for every 2 master levels. The minimum intelligence of a familiar is five more than half its master's level. All familiars have improved evasion, and at level 11 they get spell resistance equal to their master's level plus five. Familiars have the ability to share their masters' spells — when a mage casts a buff/protection spell that can target others on himself, the familiar will also get the effects of the spell, provided the familiar is close enough to the mage at the time. Familiars cannot be automatically healed via conversation, but must be fed an actual food item instead. If a familiar dies, its master will take 1d2 (non-lethal) damage per level. In order to craft a golem, a mage must have a high enough caster level and high enough skills in spellcraft, craft weapon, and craft armor. They must also use a golem crafting apparatus, find a book with a golem recipe, have ingredients to craft the golem, and have enough gold for the supplies. For example, a level 1 golem may require 5 caster levels, 15 spellcraft, 15 craft weapon, 15 craft armor, several ingredients, and a few thousand gold pieces. Golems are usually immune to magic and inflict large amounts of damage in combat. They do have their weaknesses, though. Golems can become lifelong companions and protectors because they can be summoned and unsummoned/stored by activating any golem book on the summoned golem. They are like familiars in that they can only be summoned once per day. If a golem dies it is lost forever. Scrying is the act of detecting a target's location and information. Only bards, clerics, druids, sorcerers, and wizards can scry, and they must be at least level 6. Furthermore, some creatures are immune to scrying. A scrying optical can be used to gain knowledge about a specific target. The scry roll is 10 + 4 (spell level) + ability modifier (higher of wisdom, intelligence, or charisma) + 1d20 versus the target's will save + 1d20 + 10 (a modifier due to unfamiliarity with the target). If successful at scrying a monster, the scrier will gain information on the monster's statistics. The caster must win each contested roll to view each group of statistics. Prestige classes Each prestige class is capped at class level 20 (or lower). Arcane archers The arcane archer class is capped at level 10, and a character's arcane archer level may not exceed half the character's character level. That is, one's arcane archer level may not exceed the sum of all other class levels. Imbue arrow does (arcane archer level x 2)d6 fire damage to all creatures within its radius. Assassins At level 5, assassins get improved uncanny dodge. This feat can be activated through an item that can be used only once per day. When improved uncanny dodge is activated, the activator becomes immune to sneak attacks for 3 rounds plus 1 round for every 3 levels in any of the classes that can qualify for improved uncanny dodge. At level 8, assassins can now use the improved stealth mode item to emulate hide in plain sight. (See shadowdancers for more details.) Blackguard At level 1, blackguards can detect if a creature is good with an alignment-detection item. At level 5, blackguards may summon a fiendish servant. Fiendish servants are considered henchman so they have no duration of stay. This fiendish servant has improved evasion, can share buff/protection spells with its master (if the servant is close to its master and the spell is usable on others), and uses its master's saves (if higher than its normal saves). At level 16 (blood bond), the blackguard's fiendish servant gets +2 on saves and +2 on attack rolls. At level 19, the blackguards fiendish servant gets spell resistance equal to its master's level + 5. The fiendish servant receives bonus hit dice (HD), armor class (AC), strength, and intelligence based on its master's overall level. Champion of Torm Divine wrath now gives a +2 attack and damage bonus at level 5, and an extra +1 for every 5 levels. Dwarven defenders At level 6, dwarven defenders get improved uncanny dodge. This feat can be activated through an item that can be used only once per day. When improved uncanny dodge is activated the activator becomes immune to sneak attacks for 3 rounds plus 1 round for every 3 levels in any of the classes that can qualify for improved uncanny dodge. Harper scouts Harper scouts can no longer create potions (with craft harper item). Pale masters Pale masters are treated as partially undead creatures. Any spell that hurts undead may also hurt pale masters. Pale masters cannot have red dragon disciple levels and vice versa. Undead graft has a few new effects that are applied randomly, each of which allows a fortitude save with a DC of 14. The available effects are 1d6 strength damage, 1d6 constitution damage, paralysis for 1d6+2 rounds, or 1 negative level. (Elves are immune to the paralysis effect.) In addition, if this feat is used on an undead creature with fewer hit dice then the caster, then it will be dominated for one round per caster level. Deathless master touch's DC is 17, and it cannot be used on creatures larger than large-sized (dragons, etc). Summon undead summons a 7 hit die undead creature, while summon greater undead summons a 15 hit die undead creature. For both feats, the summons is given +4 turn resistance. Red dragon disciples Red dragon disciples cannot have pale master levels and vice versa. Shadowdancers At level 5, shadowdancers get improved uncanny dodge. This feat can be activated through an item that can be used only once per day. When improved uncanny dodge is activated, the activator becomes immune to sneak attacks for 3 rounds plus 1 round for every 3 levels in any of the classes that can qualify for improved uncanny dodge. Shadowdancers now use an improved stealth mode item to emulate hide in plain sight. Hiding in plain sight works as long as the shadowdancer is within 10 feet of a shadow. A shadowdancer's chance of hiding is highly dependent upon the environment. For example, night is an excellent time for hiding, but hiding in broad daylight may not be as successful. This also assumes that the shadowdancer is able to hide and move silently better then the pursuer can spot and listen. The shadow from shadow illusion has +12 turn resistance and two additional hit dice for every three class levels. In addition, the shadow is implemented as a henchman so it has no preset duration. Shadow evade has been changed to shadow jump per D&D 3.5 rules. Shadow jump allows the shadowdancer to jump between shadows. This is similar to hide in plain sight except that it does not require a hide or move silently check. It is undetectable by creatures. The only way this ability will fail is based on the availability of a shadow. Like hide in plain sight, this ability is more successful at night than above ground during the day. The shadow jump duration is 1 round per 2 levels starting at the fourth shadowdancer level. Shifters Spells obtained from shifter forms have been assigned spell levels based on the feat providing the form. :Spell level 0 (cantrip) - wildshape :Spell level 1 - greater wildshape I :Spell level 2 - greater wildshape II :Spell level 3 - greater wildshape III :Spell level 4 - humanoid shape :Spell level 5 - greater wildshape IV :Spell level 6 - undead shape :Spell level 7 - outsider shape :Spell level 8 - construct shape :Spell level 9 - dragon shape Spell DCs have been adjusted according to these spell levels. The maximum uses per spell level is (shifter levels + druid levels)/2 - spell level + 1. For example, if a player has 4 levels of shifter and 4 levels of druid and is using a spell from greater wildshape II, then the formula would be 8/2 - 2 + 1 = 3 uses for his level. The maximum spell uses a player can have in any spell level is 9 for a total of 81 (cantrips do not count). Spell uses can be recharged by resting. Remaining spell uses can be viewed by using the nature’s rod. Slaad chaos spittle used to do magic damage; now it does acid damage. Manticore spikes used to do magic damage; now it does piercing damage. The DC of pulse drown is equal to the creature's strength, the damage is 1d4 per 4 hit dice, and the targets are knocked down for 1 round per 4 hit dice. The DC of Pulse air is equal to the creature's strength, the damage is 1d4 per 4 hit dice, and the targets are knocked down for 1 round per 4 hit dice. Vampire invisibility used to be undetectable. Now it is equivalent to invisibility. Petrification now has the same effect as flesh to stone.